


Destined Cum Dumpsters

by rwby_noncon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwby_noncon/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Failing to destroy Beacon, Cinder and her cronies were now serving life sentences as Beacon's resident cum dumpsters.





	Destined Cum Dumpsters

Cinder had planned to destroy Beacon and obtain the Fall Maiden powers. After forcing everyone to witness the death of Penny in the arena, the Grimm invaded Vale and all seemed lost.

However, what Cinder had not realized was Pyrrha had already volunteered to become the Fall Maiden, and with her newly acquired powers, easily defeated Cinder and her cronies when they tried to take down Beacon, and all the huntsmen from all the academies banded together to repel the Grimm. The White Fang were also taken down quickly thanks to the reinforcements of the Atlas military. Adam Taurus was arrested and sentenced to life in prison with Torchwick. 

As for Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo, they would be serving out their life sentences in a different way: becoming Beacon's resident cum dumpsters. Stripped of all clothing and rights, the four of them were ordered to serve anyone at any time. Should they act out of line, the students would electrocute them with the shock collars they wore around their necks.

Having contributed the most for saving Beacon, Team RWBY were given first dibs on who they wanted to serve them. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were having their way with Emerald. Blake broke out her stash of personal sex toys and had attached Vibrators to Emerald's nipples and clit, constantly having them on to torture Emerald. Emerald was down on her knees as Ruby wore a thick red strap-on and was currently pounding Emerald's ass. Emerald was screaming in pain from Ruby stretching out her asshole beyond its limits.

"Does it hurt to have your body torn apart, Emerald?" asked Ruby before loudly smacking Emerald's behind. "Now you know how Penny felt before you had her murdered!"  
"Don't think this is the end, you bitch!" yelled Emerald. "Cinder will break us out--"

Emerald couldn't finish her sentence as Weiss activated the shock collar, electrocuting Emerald for not speaking properly to her new masters. The pain from the electricity was enough to cause Emerald to piss herself as she went limp on the ground, helpless to do anything.

"Look at that," said Weiss. "Now you've made a mess. Somebody needs to teach you how to properly use that mouth of yours!"

Emerald was repositioned on the floor, facing up as Weiss removed her panties and sat on top of Emerald, shoving her pussy into Emerald's mouth. When Emerald was reluctant to do anything, Weiss held up the controller to the shock collar in front of Emerald, reminding Emerald that she can either participate willingly to unconscious. Emerald swallowed her pride and licked Weiss' pussy, while Ruby continued to fuck Emerald's ass. 

Across the room, Yang was enjoying seeing Emerald suffer as Yang was playing with her own fucktoy. Once it was discovered what Emerald's semblance was and Mercury's fake injury, Yang was cleared of all charges made against her during the Vytal Tournament. Yang celebrated the occasion by calling dibs on the little ice cream bitch she wanted to pay back for so long. Yang was sitting on the edge of the bed, bouncing a bound and gagged Neo on her giant yellow strap-on.

"It's a good thing you can't talk, huh?" said Yang, fiddling with Neo's hair. Neo gritted her teeth as she tried to loosen the bounds on her wrists to no avail. "For such a tiny girl, your pussy is loose as fuck! Just how many men have you had use your body?"

Neo shot Yang an angry look, which was all Neo could do as the tears started to come out. Yang grabbed Neo's hair and forced her to come closer to Yang; Yang licked the tears off Neo's face and smiled at the taste.

"Your tears are so good. I definitely need more. Blake, can you give me a hand?"  
"Of course," said Blake, putting on her own strap-on as Yang laid on the bed with Neo on top. Blake spat onto Neo's asshole and inserted a couple of fingers to loosen her up; Neo looked scared, not wanting her ass to be torn apart like Emerald's was, but Neo wasn't given a say in the matter as Blake got on top of her and slowly slid her strap-on into Neo. Neo bit down hard on her ball gag and closed her eyes as the tears came pouring out, putting a smile on Yang's face.  
"I'm enjoying this new policy already!" said Yang. "You know who else I want to do this with? Mercury! Where is that faker anyway?"  
"He's currently serving as Team SSSN's personal bitch," said Ruby. "I heard Sage packs quite a package."  
"Aw man. By the time they're done with him, he'll probably already be broken in. But at least I've got you, my little personal ice cream!"

Neo didn't even react as Yang and Blake continued to double penetrate her, forcing Neo to orgasm multiple times against her will along with Emerald. Despite her situation, Emerald kept a promise to herself to remain strong, having faith that Cinder was going to find a way to get them out of here and destroy Beacon like they were supposed to.

Emerald was soon going to realize that would never be the case. While Team RWBY were enjoying their new fucktoys, Team JNPR had the leader of the little crime syndicate in their dorm. After falling in battle to Beacon's new Fall Maiden, Cinder was stripped of all her powers and was now nothing more than a prostitute for the students to abuse.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat together on one of the beds, happily watching as Cinder was being double penetrated by their teammates. Like Emerald and Neo, Cinder's arms and mouth were bound and gagged, but Cinder's legs were also tied up to prevent her from kicking or running away as Ren was thrusting away into her cunt with his 9-inch cock. Nora laid on the ground as her strap-on was deep inside Cinder's asshole, while Nora grabbed Cinder's huge breasts and constantly pinched her nipples.

"Part of me thinks this isn't right," said Pyrrha. "But then I remember all the pain and suffering this woman has put everyone through, and well...is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?"  
"Of course not!" said Nora. "We're just enjoying the spoils of war! Huntsmen used to do this all the time centuries ago, right Ren?"  
"Yes," said Ren. Ren would have usually given a more detailed answer to show off his knowledge of history, but he was too busy panting and sweating from all the balls deep thrusting he was doing to Cinder.  
"Be sure to cum inside her, Ren! We're going to get this bitch pregnant!"

Cinder tried to scream and beg not to get impregnated, but it was no use. As Beacon's cum dumpsters, getting pregnant was going to be a part of Cinder's new role in life. The students were told they would not be held responsible and were encouraged to impregnate their new toys. Nora held Cinder in place as Ren picked up the pace and buried himself completely inside Cinder, shooting a torrent of his semen into Cinder. Cinder couldn't help but orgasm herself, although the pleasure was minute compared to the embarrassment and pain of having to serve the students she failed to defeat. After Ren pulled out and went to get a drink, Nora turned to her teammates to see if they wanted a turn.

"Are you sure you don't want her body, guys?" asked Nora.  
"I'd love to," said Pyrrha, "but Jaune and I are saving ourselves for each other first. We don't want our virginities wasted on some cum dumpster."  
"You can at least get her to suck Jaune off! It's not like she can bite as long as we have her shock collar!"

Jaune didn't want to admit it, but everyone could tell by the tent he was pitching that he really wanted to have Cinder suck him off.

"Please, Pyrrha?" asked Jaune. "Just a quick blowjob!"  
"All right Jaune, I'll allow it," said Pyrrha, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "But make sure she swallows every drop, and don't hesitate to shock her if she even thinks about biting!"

Jaune nodded as he quickly unzipped his pants as Nora removed Cinder's ball gag. Cinder couldn't get a word in before Jaune shoved his 6-inch cock into Cinder's mouth, keeping a tight grip on Cinder's hair as he proceeded to skull fuck the former Fall Maiden.

"Looks like you’re enjoying it a little TOO much, Jaune!" said Nora.  
"I'm sorry!" said Jaune. "She's just...oh God, it feels so good!"

Cinder couldn't take the humiliation of having Jaune's dick in her mouth and was contemplating about biting it off to spite the stupid blonde, but Nora held the remote to Cinder's face to remind Cinder about her potential punishment. Cinder decided not to risk it and opted to just get it over with, sucking Jaune off harder until he finally unloaded his cum into her mouth. Cinder hated having the taste of Jaune's jizz coat her tongue but made sure to swallow it all to avoid further punishment.

"I hate to say it," said Jaune, pulling out and flopping onto the bed, "but she really knows how to please a man!"  
"Well then," said Pyrrha, "I guess I'll have to put on a convincing performance to remind you who your girlfriend really is!"  
"I'm so glad you two finally got together together!" said Nora. "Any words for the happy couple, Cinder?"  
"You think you've won?" growled Cinder. "This attack was only the beginning! You have no idea the kind of forces that are out there waiting to destroy this academy and the others!"  
"I think that's enough for today!" said Nora, activating Cinder's shock collar and electrocuting her, then placing the ball gag back on her. With Ren getting his erection back, he went right back to fucking Cinder to give Salem's former apprentice another cream pie. 

While it would take some time to repair the damages caused by the attack, and the impending threats of Salem going after the other Maidens remained, all was peaceful at Beacon for now. The councils around Remnant would begin making their plans to counter Salem's next attack, the White Fang would continue to fall apart without Adam to lead them, and Teams RWBY and JNPR would be able to continue their education in Beacon.

And the best part was, the students of Beacon now had four new cum dumpsters to take out their frustrations on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or pairing you'd like to see, message me and maybe I'll write it.


End file.
